Hostage Situation
by Ilovejohnmayer
Summary: A simple trip to the bank goes really wrong when Natalia and Ryan are faced with a hostage situation that seems to go from bad to worse. RaiN, my second story. Posted as Drama, but there's some Action/Adventure. Please read and review!
1. The Part Where Things Went Wrong

Title: Hostage Situation

Chapter Title: The Part Where Things Went Wrong

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: Miami, but it's okay 

N/B: Thanks to every person who read, reviewed, or even looked at my first story, Fiasco. Thanks so much guys! Thanks also to my editor, Ringo!!!

"Hey, wait up Nat!" Ryan yelled, as he ran up the hallway to catch up with his co-worker, friend and, secretly, his crush.

"Since when has it been Nat?" Natalia asked, her brown eyebrows going up in confusion.

"Since Natalia became a mouthful. Where ya headed?"

"Well, I was gonna run over to the bank before it closed, then home for leftover pizza and primetime TV. Why?"

"Umm, the thing is," Ryan stumbled, pulling his hand to the back of his neck, "I was in a little fender bender yesterday and-"

"You were in a car accident and you didn't tell anybody!?" Her voice was outraged, and a little hurt.

"Well, I told Horatio. But the thing is, my car's in the shop and…"

"Of course Ryan, what else would I say? I can't believe you didn't tell me…" She mumbled, shaking her head as she walked way from the spot where they were standing.

Ryan shrugged, smiling. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

As they approached the car, Ryan jogged ahead of Natalia to open the door for her. And as she climbed in he noticed a faint blush creep upon her cheeks.

"Are you blushing?"

"No! It's…it's just the heat." She replied, unconvincingly.

Ryan smiled wistfully. He'd made her blush. As he climbed into Natalia's car, a hybrid, he noticed other features of her that enticed him even more. The brown hair that fell at the end her heart-shaped face, two wide brown eyes smacked in the middle. Before she came along he had thought Calleigh was the most beautiful woman he had ever worked with. That, among other things, had changed.

"Hey Natalia?"

"Yeah?" She said distracted, turning at an intersection.

"Do you remember that day, after everyone found out about me owing money and all that?"

"Yeah?" She said again, this time less distracted.

"And how I had to look over all my old cases?"

"Yeah?" She answered, her full attention now in the conversation.

"Well, I never really properly thanked you, on account of me soon falling asleep. So, thank you."

"Umm, you're welcome Ryan, any time." She said smiling at him. He felt his heart stop for a second before restarting.

"And Natalia?"

She stopped at the red light. "Yes?"

"I was just wondering…," He stated, shuffling uncomfortably in his seat, "Why did you do that. You know, help me look over all my old cases. Pretty much everybody else thought pretty lowly of me, but not you."

"Well," She looked uncomfortable too, but stared directly into Ryan's hazel eyes, "In times like that, the last thing anybody needs in an enemy. And what they really need is a friend. So that's what I was. Plus, I know how it feels to be hated by everyone. FBI, remember?"

Ryan nodded and jokily said, "Oh, yeah. That makes a lot sense now. Where'd you learn how to be such a good friend?"

"Well, when I left Nick, I needed a lot of support from my family and friends. And I just remember what they did for me in those days. So I did that for you that day." She explained as she pulled up to the bank.

"You coming or staying?" She said with a smile.

Ryan smiled back. "Coming; I have to pay for tomorrow's lunch somehow, eh."

As Natalia started getting out the car though, Ryan stopped her and quickly ran around to the other side of the car.

As he opened the door of the car, he bowed and said, "My lady." She laughed and pushed him away. Ryan smiled, he loved her laugh.

As Ryan opened the bank door for her, he could sense something was wrong, something very wrong. But he quickly dismissed this feeling, he always had weird feelings.

"Are you okay Ry, your face is all scrunched up, like you smell something bad." She started laughing at her own thought. Ryan shook his head as if to shake the thought from his head.

'Everything fine, Ryan. You're okay. Stop acting crazy.'

"Ryan, are you okay, you look like you got smacked in the face with a melon?" She laughed, Ryan chuckled, and they both stepped up behind an older, African-American woman carrying shopping bags and standing next to a little boy. In front of her was a young man. At one desk there was a pregnant woman, and at the other was a man carrying a briefcase in one hand and his cell phone in the other.

"Do you have the forms or not, Steve?" The man said loudly. Ryan signed.

"I know, I hate that too. Why can't people just focus their attention on one thing at a time? I mean, it's not that hard. Why do people make life harder for themselves and others around them? Plus, that's rude."

"Whoa! Rant much?" Ryan said, but inside he was impressed. He felt the exact same way.

"I didn't mean to go off-"

POW! "EVERYBODY GET ON THE GROUND NOW!"

Ryan, in a natural reaction, pulled his gun out. He quickly glanced over to see that Natalia had her's out to.

"Miami-Dade Police! Put your weapons down!!" They were talking to the young man who had once been standing in front of the elderly woman. He'd now shot that elderly woman, and was holding her apparent grandchild at gun point.

"Oh, so we got cops? Well, that will just make this all the more interesting! You shoot me, I shoot the kid. It's a lose-lose situation, eh?" He had a New Jersey accent, along with dark black hair that was short and some stubble on his face. His eyes were a troubled blue.

"We don't want anyone to get hurt, so why don't you put the gun down." Ryan tried to keep his calm, but inside he was having that funny, haunting feeling again.

"Why don't you follow your own advice?" He sneered. Ryan glanced at Natalia to see how she was doing. She was staring at the little kid. Suddenly, he saw her eyes flick up.

"Surely," she said, sounding calmer than Ryan, "You weren't planning on killing a little kid. He can't be more then six; you can't kill a kid that little."

Just as it looked like the guy might let the kid go, someone shot a hole in the roof.

"AHH!!" Everyone in the bank screamed. Ryan and Natalia ducked a little, but came up quickly.

They watched as man approached them, a gun in his hand. Behind him Ryan saw about five other men. This couldn't be good.

"Thank you Charles; that will be quite enough." The man had a British accent and was obviously the leader.

The New Jersey accent man put his gun down and Ryan watched as the little boy ran to Natalia, who held him to her closely.

"I'd advise you put your guns down, because if one of you even tries to shoot one of my men, then the rest of us will kill you both, the little boy, and everyone else in here. And we don't want that, now do we…?"

Ryan put his gun down and nodded at Nat. She put hers down too.

"Thank you very much. Now, you are going follow every direction I give you, or you all will die."

Ryan glanced at Natalia and swore under his breath. This wasn't good.


	2. The Part Where We Had To Think Fast

Title: Hostage Situation

Chapter Title: The Part Where We Had To Think Fast

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: Miami, but it's okay 

N/B: Thanks to every person who read, reviewed, or even looked at my first story, Fiasco. Thanks so much guys! Thanks also to my editor, Ringo (My paperback writer)!!!

"Everybody shut up now!" The British man, whose name was Victor, screamed as he shot another hole into the roof.

'Shoot anymore and the roof will collapse.' Natalia thought, as she held the little boy, whose name was Tobi, close to her. His breathing was shallow, and he was hyperventilating. Natalia looked over at Ryan, who was kneeling next to her. Victor had taken both of their guns and now she and Ryan had been trying to figure out a plan.

The other people seemed to be okay. Shocked, scared, and confused, but okay. The pregnant woman's face was scrunched up in pain, the business man looked lost without his cell phone, which had been taken away, and little Tobi was hyperventilating even though Natalia had been trying to calm him down for 10 minutes.

"Oh God, oh God!" Everyone turned towards the pregnant woman sitting in the corner. One of the bank tellers had been shot and was dead, one was part of the plot, and one other one, a young woman, was sitting next to the business man. Natalia wasn't sure what happened to the people in the back of the bank, but Ryan said he heard some shouting and gun shots.

Victor walked over to the woman and bent down. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Natalia watched as they woman stood up in front of Victor, spit in his face, and screamed, "Obviously I'm having a baby!" Water gushed out from under her dress and everyone gasped.

"Oh shit!" That was Charles, the stupid New Jersey kid. He wasn't swearing because the woman was going into labor, he was swearing because sirens could be heard. Natalia glanced at Ryan and nodded. They could get out of this without getting killed. Because Nat wouldn't know what to do if Ryan was…she couldn't think about that right now.

"Ryan, go over there and help her." He nodded and started to crawl over to the woman, but, was stopped by a man. A man with a gun.

"Where the hell did ya think you was going?" Natalia watched in horror as the man held the gun to Ryan temple. He mouthed 'it's okay' to her and slowly turned towards the man.

"Look man, I was just trying to help her. She is in the labor-" Natalia gasped as the large man hit Ryan in the face with the gun. He fell back and grabbed at his head, yelling in pain.

He was pushing the gun into Ryan's face when Natalia let Tobi go, stood up, and ran over to where Ryan was.

"Now hold on!"

"Move it bitch, can't you see me working here?"

"Edmund!" Victor causally walked over, as if this happened every day.

Edmund looked scared for a moment, glared at Ryan and Natalia, and then took a step back from them. Tobi sat in the corner, quietly crying.

"Go back over with the others now! And do not break rank again, you hear?" His stern voice reminded Natalia of her father's.

"Yes sir." He glared at them one more time, and left. Victor came over and kneeled down to Natalia's level, where she was standing in front Ryan, who had been quiet this entire time.

He looked her straight in the face. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you both right now."

All the air in her lungs flushed out of her with a 'whoosh', but she held her ground. And thought very fast. "Because, in terms of money, cops are worth more than kids and old ladies combined. We will do anything to protect our own. You lose us, you lose a lot."

Victor looked surprised, but then shook his head and said, "And how do you know if I want ransom or not?"

_Please don't be a sociopath, please don't._ "I have a feeling a man like you wouldn't rob and bank and hold hostages for no good reason."

Victor smiled slyly and walked away, yelling at his men to lock the bank up nice and tight. Natalia turned back to Ryan, who was frowning at her.

"What?"

Ryan shook his head. "You shouldn't have done that; you shouldn't have got in the way. Nat, you could have been killed." He looked sincere, worried.

"You could have to; what was I supposed to do? Stand by and watch? I couldn't do that Ry." He smiled when she said 'Ry'.

"Ry?"

"Nat?" He chuckled and then swore as he brought his hand up to his head.

"Let me see that-"

"Miss Natalia!" She turned to see Tobi whispering at her. He was still sitting in the corner.

"Go to him, I'm fine. Go Natalia!" He whispered hoarsely at her, his eyes determined. She nodded and left Ryan.

"Tobi! Get back into in the corner!"

"Shut the fuck up now, or I will blow this entire building up, kid and all!" Natalia glanced back over at Ryan as Victor yelled this. A bomb?

Ryan shrugged and started crawling over to the laboring woman.

As she reached Tobi she could tell that his breathing had gotten worse.

"Miss Natalia, I can't breathe. I need my inhaler." _Uh-oh_. He had asthma? Great, this was just great.

"Okay Tobi, just sit with me and try to breath. Where's your inhaler?"

"But I can't! My inhaler's in the grandma's purse!" He was crying too. Suddenly there was a shadow above them. They both looked up at the same time.

"What the hell is wrong now?" It was Charles, the New-Jersey kid. That's what he was, a kid. He couldn't be more than twenty-one.

"He…he can't breathe. He has asthma. He needs an inhaler."

"She needs a doctor!" Natalia looked around Charles to see that Ryan was near the pregnant woman, who was looking worse.

"Shut up!"

"She's only seven months pregnant; this kid is going to be premature and needs a doctor!"

BOOM BOOM! Natalia crouched down as one of the men shot two holes in the roof.

"I said SHUT UP!" Everyone was quiet as Charles walked over to Victor and they started whispering. Natalia could hear voices outside the building, the MDPD.

The negotiator, who Natalia recognized from the voice as being a man named Grant Homes, had been talking to them for about 10 minutes. "Release the innocent people inside so we can talk or we're going to have to come in there. Come on guys, let's just talk about this. We heard gun shots, you have 5 minutes to call back or we're coming in."

So far, Victor and the rest of men seemed to be ignoring them.

"Okay, this is the plan," Charles said, as he walked over to the space between Ryan and Natalia, "You cops, you gotta make a decision, and you gotta make it in the next five minutes or everybody dies. Either the lady leaves or the kid gets his inhaler."

"Does Tobi get to leave?"

"No!" That was Victor. "You must choose the baby or the child. And you'd better think fast."


	3. The Part Where We Had To Choose

Title: Hostage Situation

Chapter Title: The Part Where We Had To Choose

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: Miami, but it's okay 

N/B: Thanks to every person who read, reviewed, or even looked at my first story, Fiasco, as well as this story. Thanks so much guys! Thanks also to my editor, Ringo (My paperback writer)!!!

What?

How?

_Shit, what the hell am I supposed to do now?_ Ryan thought as he and Natalia stared at Victor, who was smiling smugly, happy that he had had such creative thinking.

"We need…can we talk? Natalia and me, we need to talk." Ryan said as he stood up. This was insane, where was H when he needed him?

Victor looked at both of them and nodded. "But Charles gets to listen in. You will not be making any escape plans."

Ryan turned to Abbey, the woman who was now in labor.

"I have to go, but I'll be right back. Are you going to be okay?"

Her face twisted in pain for a moment, but she then nodded and relaxed a bit. Her face was covered in sweat and her breathing was labored, but it didn't look like she was pushing yet.

Ryan stood up and started to walk over to Nat. But in his head he was just trying to work all this out. How could have happened? How did they let this happen? What if something happened to Abbey…Tobi…Nat? Ryan knew he couldn't live with himself if he let something happen to Natalia.

As he sat down in front of Natalia he shook his head. He couldn't think about things like that, it wasn't helpful.

"Don't think about those kinds of things, Ry. They aren't very helpful. Now, what are we going to do?"

Ryan blinked. How did she…

"How did you know what I was thinking about?"

Natalia, despite the circumstances they were in, laughed. "Because you get this look on your face; when you're having a deep thought your face gets all scrunched up. And if it's a sad thought you look somber."

"Hey!" Charles yelled, making both of them look up. "If you're just gonna sit there and flirt then I'll break you two up and no one will leave."

Natalia began blushing (Ryan probably did too), but nodded and turn to Ryan.

Ryan ducked his head and whispered. "I'm not sure that we should follow through with this."

"What!" Natalia whispered loudly.

"I mean, how do we know that Victor won't shoot who ever we let up?"

"Because I heard that new negotiator, Holmes, has been warning them that if they don't send someone out, they are going send people in."

"And isn't that what we want? We want backup, right?"

"Ryan!" Natalia stared at him, the disapproval rolling off of her. "He has a bomb, and I really don't think he's playing. I think we should send off the pregnant lady."

"Abbey? Natalia, I don't know..."

"Time's up! Decision, now!" Victor yelled.

Ryan stood up, "Wait, we need one more min-"

"No, no more time. NOW!"

"Abbey!" Natalia said as she stood up. "We want to send Abbey out; the pregnant woman.

"Fine, if that's your decision." Victor pointed to Charles and Edmund, who started going over to her. Victor then walked over to the front desk

"Natalia, how could do that?"

Natalia put both hand on either sides of his face and stared him straight in the face. Her usually warm brown eyes were busy and disorientated. "Trust me Ry." And with that she let go. The place on his cheeks where her fingers had been were burning his skin, and heart was beating fast. Sure, he could trust.

Ryan sat next to Natalia as they watched Victor talk to the negotiator on the phone. The other two men pretty much dragged Abbey towards the door before the one named Edmund picked her up, carried her over to the door, and let her go. Ryan felt a small weight lift off his shoulders; he hoped her baby would live. He was wondering where the business guy was when he heard Nat singing something.

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly." She was singing softly to the little boy next to her. Ryan hadn't noticed him before, but he did now. The boy looked tired, and like he couldn't breathe.

"What's his name?" He asked hoarsely.

"Tobi, my name is Tobi" The little boy said, peaking around Nat to peer at Ryan.

Ryan chuckled. "I'm Ryan."

Tobi nodded, and Ryan had an idea. "Come here Tobi."

Both Nat and Tobi stared at him, as if to ask why. Ryan just repeated himself. Finally, Tobi climbed over Natalia and into Ryan's lap.

"Alright man, lets try and breathe." Tobi nodded and closed his eyes. Ryan began humming the song Natalia had just sung, but he couldn't remember the name. He kept his eyes on Victor until he felt something cold stinging on his head where he had been hit by that gun. He turned to see Natalia holding a wipe covered in blood.

"I'm just cleaning it, it's not to bad, luckily."

"What's that?"

"A Handi-Wipe, they come in handy" She shrugged and smiled. After she finished cleaning his wound she turned away from them. Ryan looked down to see that Tobi was asleep. He was wondering how a kid who just his grandma shot could sleep when he saw Victor walking over to them angrily, his gun pointed towards them. Ryan began backing up. _Not now, it's too soon._

But Victor walked past them.

"What the hell is that?" He roughly pulled Nat off the ground. As he did a cell phone fell out of her hands and went flying onto the floor.

"It's nothing, I was about to give it to you."

Charles walked over and picked up the phone, which Ryan recognized as Natalia's backup phone. He remembered when he had told her that it was a ridiculous idea. If only he'd known.

"Boss, she's done sent our names and photos to some people named Eric, Horatio, and Calleigh. Probably cops; see Boss, I told you we should've used code-names."

But Victor wasn't listening. He looked positively angry. "You bitch, you think you can outsmart me? You think you can win? Well, I'll show you."

He grabbed her arm and began pulling her away.

"NO!" Ryan and Natalia both yelled as Ryan jumped up to run after her, but one of Victor's many henchmen held him and Tobi down, guns pressed to both their faces. There was nothing they could do, nothing he could do to save her.


	4. The Part Where It Went From Bad To Worse

Title: Hostage Situation

Chapter Title: The Part Where It Went From Bad To Worse

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: Miami, but it's okay 

N/B: Thanks to every person who read, reviewed, or even looked at my first story, Fiasco, as well as this story. Thanks so much guys! Thanks also to my editor, Ringo (My paperback writer)!! Because I haven't written in forever, I've willed myself into writing two chapters instead one. So enjoy!!

"The situation is not getting better."

As Eric Delko turned to face his boss, Horatio Cane, he nodded. It sure didn't seem like anything had changed in the hour they had been there. The police guys had first got the call of a bank robbery then, but at that point they didn't know that CSI's Ryan Wolfe and Natalia Boa Vista were actually inside, being held hostage. Eric had found this out when he received a text from Natalia's phone with pictures of some men and a text that said 'HELP!'. He and rest of the team rushed down to the scene, and now they were doing what they could. He had just run the photos through to the lab, but they weren't very good. He hoped the new guy could work some magic, because they needed it.

"Don't worry H; this is Wolfe we're talking about. He's a smart guy. Plus, Natalia took pictures of the guys; they're both on top of the game."

"The thing is Eric, this isn't a game." Eric nodded again, he was right. This was two people's lives they were talking about.

_BEEP BEEP_

Eric turned back to the screen to see Travers standing there.

"Travers, what are you doing out of the lab?"

The British man smiled on screen. "Helping you help them. Now, I used a brand spanking new facial recognition program that I got from a friend back in England. I was going to try it out before bringing it up for common use, but…"

"Trave, what did you find?"

"Well, one of the men is Victor Helms. He's a notorious bomb maker from England. Interpol has been searching for him for years. This guy is psycho though; he's done a lot of small random bombings, a few biggies with breakthrough tech that he claims he made, and anyone who's ever been with him, like a girlfriend, has gone missing or committed 'suicide'. When he was a kid, he blew up his entire home, family and all, just because his dad came to visit him. Only Victor and the dad lived; his mother, grandmother, and baby brother died. He especially likes to hit police stations. They would have arrested him a long time ago, but he's smart and sneaky. "

Eric narrowed his eyes. "Well, he can't sneak out of this one. We've got him."

"Okay, well, the other two must be the bumbling idiots. They are Charles and Edmund Remington, twin brothers in crime since juvie. They were born in New Jersey, but Charles stayed with his mother in New Jersey and Edmund went to live with his grandfather in rural Iowa. They found out they were twins when their dad came to visit and found out that his wife had dumped one of his kids with his dad. The rest is criminal history. You get it, criminal history…"

Eric chuckled, said bye, and reported the new info to the rest of the team.

"So now what?" Frank asked looking around. Eric looked at Calleigh who was staring at the negotiator, Grant Holmes. He had been talking to the hostage takers forever; not that he wasn't doing well. They had let a pregnant woman out about thirty minutes ago, and now he was talking about letting the little boy out. They had a robot over near a window supposedly that could see inside the building, but Eric hadn't seen it so he didn't know. Suddenly, Grant was standing next to him, out of breath. His dark hair was plastered to his forehead, a result of the burning Miami sun.

"You guys gotta see this, it's not good."

When Natalia came to after being kicked around a bit, she soon realized she was in the bank's vault. Around her were bags of money and drawers all around her. It made her dizzy. She cradled her arm, which was swollen, and she suspected broken. It was Charles and Edmund that had gotten to take a whack at her, and they liked to wear steel toed boots. Luckily for her, Victor said they couldn't do anything more than beat her. He wasn't that kind of psycho, which was pretty rare. Most men who were criminals committed sexual-related crimes.

"Are you okay?" Natalia jumped at the sound of a voice. It was a young woman, the bank teller. Her hair was a wrangled mess, and mascara was streaming down her face.

"Umm, I think so."

Her face darkened. "I glad, because now I can tell you that you're never going to leave this place. It's your fault; it's all your fault."

Natalia was confused, what was she talking about? "I think you have me confused with the bank robbers. I'm a cop, I'm trying to help you guys get out of here."

"No, you got David killed, and you have to pay. They killed him. The killed him because they were mad. They killed him because they were mad because you made them mad when you took photos. They killed him…because of you."

The girl lunged towards her. Natalia jumped up and tried to run but the girl grabbed her and bit her leg, then pulled her down. Natalia tried to run again, but the girl twisted her broken arm. Natalia yelped in pain and then tried to breathe as the girl began choking her. Her grip was so strong…she couldn't…she tried…so hard to breath…

_BOOM!_

It was the same 'BOOM' that started this whole thing. The choking stopped. Natalia began to stop seeing black spots and started breathing again. The girl fell to the floor. She looked up to see who had saved her life, and she looked up to see Victor holding a gun, and Ryan standing wide eyed next to him.

Victor had told the police officers he was a good guy. He bombed the bad people, like the bad police officers who whispered amongst themselves, and gave the money he stole to the good and poor people. He had even saved this bad cop's life. But what did they want to do with him? They wanted to put him in jail. Forever.

"See, I saved your girlfriend's life. Now, sit and stay. And don't even bother with the money, you won't be leaving here anyways." He left them, the Hispanic woman cop and the white man cop, and told two of this team to guard the door until he got back. They needed to be away from the rest of the group and watched closely.

Victor went to the back room where he was working on the finishing touches his best bomb yet. This one couldn't be disabled, there was no way. No blue wire, red wire; nothing. He had guaranteed his buyers that it was indeed foolproof, but they wanted him to try it out first.

He loved it when they wanted him to try it out.

After this, Victor had decided that he was going to stop protecting the world and helping the poor and give up his world status. He was going to go back to the beautiful farmhouse he had grown up with Mama and Grandma and Freddie. He had spent his days taking care of the sheep, helping out in the gardens and kitchen, and (in his free time) making little bombs that he quietly blew up far away from the house. He would have never left if his policemen father had never come and taken him away from all that he knew and loved. His damn bastard father, who had taken Mama and Grandma and even Baby Freddie away. Everything, even his Beatles records, which he treasured. Plus, all his bombs and the tools to make them.

They had taken him into a home, a home for crazy teenagers. Victor didn't fit in there though. He had never fit. And when he was finally released, he took back his life.

Well, now he was going to rid the world of two more police officers. He hadn't planed on killing police officers, but they had chosen their fate when they walked into the building. Everyone, even Charles and Edmund, who had been with him for quite a few months now, would have to die. Only the small child would survive. Everyone else must die. Just so he could be alone.

Oh, the lengths a man must go to be alone.


	5. The Part Where We Fell In Love

Title: Hostage Situation

Chapter Title: The Part Where We Fell In Love

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: Miami, but it's okay 

N/B: Thanks to every person who read, reviewed, or even looked at my first story, Fiasco, as well as this story. Thanks so much guys! Thanks also to my editor, Ringo (My paperback writer)!! Because I haven't written in forever, I've willed myself into writing two chapters instead one. Here's the second chapter I promised, so enjoy!!

Ryan stumbled toward Natalia and sat down next to her. He couldn't wipe the image from his mind. He had been so close to this man, so close he could have done something. But he couldn't, he didn't.

"Ryan, what happened to you?" Natalia whispered. He slowly turned to face her. She face was swollen, she had a black eye, and she was cradling her arm, which was also swollen and discolored. Who had hurt her like this?

"I…they…they made me watch so close. I was right there Nat, so close. I could touch his face; I could feel him breathing on my skin. And then, in an instant, he was gone. His blood splattered onto my skin. He's on me, he's on me!" Ryan started sobbing uncontrollably. He felt Natalia's arms wrap around his curled up body.

"Ryan, I'm so sorry that happened. But we have to save the people that are still in here. Those that are still alive."

Ryan's head snapped up. Didn't she understand? Of course not, she wasn't there when this all had happened. He was happy she wasn't there, he wouldn't have wanted her to see.

"Natalia, they let Tobi out and killed the business man. I see that he also killed that girl over there, but she _was_ choking you."

Natalia shook her head disbelieving. "I still can't believe he saved my life. I thought, well, I don't know what I thought. I'm so happy that Tobi is okay. But Ryan, are you sure that you're okay. You saw a man shot…" Ryan stopped listening. Natalia was right; he had to push forward right now. His life, and more importantly, her life depended on it.

"Nat, I wanna thank you. I would have been dead way before this if it wasn't for you." She smiled, her brown eyes lighting up. Oh, how Ryan wanted to kiss her right then and there.

_Well, why not? For all you know, you guys might never leave this place alive._ True

"I'm going to kiss you now, okay?" She just stared, bewildered at what he had said. He dipped his head slightly till his lips found what they were looking for. Her lips were softer than he had ever imagined and tasted of slightly of blood and citrus. He started to pull back after a moment, but she pushed the kiss deeper and moaned. He put one hand on her back and ran the other through her beautiful brown hair. They continued kissing passionately, as if they had been waiting for this day, until Natalia pushed her hand into Ryan's head too hard. He gasped in pain. She jumped back and shouted, "I'm sorry!"

He laughed lightly. "It's okay Natalia. I'm okay." They both sat for a couple minutes, trying to catch their breaths and avoiding each other's eyes.

_I've screwed up now. Now she's going to tell me that she doesn't feel the same, that the kiss we both just shared didn't happen, that we should just move on._

"Ryan, I never knew," she was whispering, as if she could speak no louder, "I never knew that you felt this way.That you felt what I've always felt. You do, don't you?"

"Do you feel crazy happy when you're around me and you just want to throw yourself at me when you see me." Ryan replied, smiling. He really did feel that way when she was around.

"Yeah, but I call it love." She was still whispering, but Ryan understood. Love. That was a small word for a big emotion.

"You…you love me?"

"I think so. I mean, how does anyone know for sure?" Ryan shrugged, but inside he knew. He didn't exactly know what love felt like, but he knew he had never felt this strongly for someone before.

"Well, now that we've declared ourselves, we need to find a way out of here. We need a plan."

Ryan nodded. But how? They could try to outsmart the guards, but they would be shot before they reached the doors. There was no other way out of the vault other than the guarded door. Ryan was already running out of ideas when two things happened. One, Victor walked into the vault with a large thing in his hand. And Natalia gasped loudly, as if she had had a breakthrough.

Natalia had had a breakthrough. It wasn't a very good plan, it wasn't creative, and it might not work. But it was the best she had right now. But she had to wait until Victor left before she told Ryan.

"This here is a bomb, plain and simple. It will go off in five minutes. I am going to shut the vault door and lockdown the building. Everyone here except me will die. Goodbye." What? Wait, this wasn't part of her plan.

"_Shut the fuck up now, or I will blow this entire building up, kid and all!" Natalia glanced back over at Ryan as Victor yelled this. A bomb?_

Oh, no. She knew, she had suspected it. But she hadn't really thought he would.

"Wait, you can't leave us here to die." That was Ryan. He was right, he couldn't.

"I can, and I will." And then he left, closing to vault door behind him, and leaving them inside the vault, with nowhere to go and a bomb waiting to go off and kill them. And there was nothing they could do.

_Well, I'm not going to die. Not this way and not today._ She got up, but fell down again. The girl had bitten into her leg pretty deep.

"Eww, here let me help you." Ryan helped her up, his arms warm. Normally, she would have started hyperventilating, but now all she could think about was saving their lives. She looked around, but still only saw drawers and money. There had a way out of this vault other than the door. Some back-up plan the CEO's had envisioned in case something like this ever happened.

Now they just had to find that way out.

Calleigh watched the road as a black Mercedes-Benz came speeding towards the crime scene. One of bank's CEOs had finally been reached. Supposedly she was in the middle of a flight on the way here, and had turned off her cell phone for a nap. Whatever, they needed her to get information. They had attained the blueprint for the building but it didn't help any. They had to work really fast now. They were preparing to go into the building after hearing more shooting when the little boy, Tobi, came out he said that the British man said that he was going to blow everyone up. They had to take this threat seriously. Natalia's and Ryan's lives were on the line.

"Okay, now, what's the problem?" Sydnie Walker was one of the CEOs this particular chain of banks. She was tall, with short black hair and deep blue eyes. She sported a Canadian accent.

"Well, we have two police officers inside your bank, which we suspect is about to blow up. We need to know if there is any other way to get out other than the front and back doors."

Walker jus shook her head. "I'm really not allowed to tell you guys, it's top secret."

Horatio stepped up. "Ma'am, two people's lives are on the line."

Just before Walker could say anything though, they heard a British voice yell.

"Here I am, come and get me."

It was Helms.

"Put your hands up now and get on the ground!!" Multiple people, including Calleigh yelled.

He quickly did both. Police officers rushed over and handcuffed him. But something was wrong. Why had Helms surrendered so easily? Something was off about this.

"Where's the bomb Helms?" Eric demanded, his face tight.

"Up my ass!" Victor laughed. Eric just shook his head and walked back to Walker.

"Miss Walker, I need to know, and I need to know now. Is there anyway?"

"Well, there is one way, its-"

And then the building went boom.


	6. The Part Where The Story Begins

Title: Hostage Situation

Chapter Title: The Part Where the Story Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: Miami, but it's okay 

N/B: Thanks to every person who read, reviewed, or even looked at my first story, Fiasco, as well as this story. Thanks so much guys! Thanks also to my editor, Ringo (My paperback writer)!!! I know the 4th chapter was a little off (I was so tired you couldn't believe!), but Ring said the 5th was good. Once again, thanks to you guys. You make this all happen.

Calleigh watched in horror as the building blew up, fire coming out of the roof. Everyone had jumped back, but she wanted to run and find her friends. They couldn't be dead; they had to have found a way out; because you can't be friends with dead people.

"ERIC!" She couldn't see him, but she needed him here, with her. To tell her that they were going to be okay, that they would make it out okay. Then, luckily, he was suddenly standing next to her.

"Calleigh, the firefighters are here, you've been standing completely still for five minutes. Calleigh, are you okay?" She needed to shake this…this shock. She took a deep breath and walked past Eric to Horatio, who was talking to the firefighter chief.

"Sir, my people were in there and we need to get them out now."

"Right now we let you guys through; it's not safe."

Calleigh shook her head. "Well, that's to damn bad. Come on Eric, let's find em'."

She and Eric run past Horatio and the chief. They run past the fire trunk and the firefighter and police officers. They run in the smoke, and they run into a dirty, bloody Ryan Wolfe, holding a hurt Natalia Boa Vista in his arms.

I'm holding my girl in my arms.

She found a way out. They were looking around, looking for a way out. She told him to push along the surfaces, because she had read that sometimes bankers put secret passage ways in the vaults so that if bankers get trapped in the vault they can find a way out. He thought maybe if the bank's was getting robbed it provided an entrance to the vault for the cops. He wasn't sure it would work, but she pushed along a corner and found a door. They were both running away from the building when it blew up, and both went flying from the blast.

For a while everything was dark, but soon Ryan could see shapes. And then he saw Natalia on the ground, unconscious it seemed. So he picked her up best he could and began walking towards anyone who could help her, when he ran into Eric and Calleigh. He tried to hold on to her, as hard as he could, but the aching in his bones plus the collision was too much.

"Ryan? Wolfe, is that you? Are you okay? Calleigh help him. I got Natalia."

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just help her, she needed some medical attention. Where's H, I need to tell him who did it. It was a guy named Victor-"

"Yeah, we already got the guy, but right now all you need to worry about is getting you guys to a hospital. It's over guys." Ryan nods and walks with Calleigh, who is rambling about how she was so worried. He stands by as the Natalia is loaded into an ambulance. She is barely conscious, but he can hear her hoarsely whisper to him.

"Ry, don't leave me." He promises not to, but the paramedics tell him he can't ride with her, he needs to get medical attention himself.

"Don't worry Wolfe, I'll watch over her." Eric reassures him. Ryan feels torn, but he knows she's in good hands so he leans over and smiles.

"Don't worry love, I'll see you at the hospital, okay?" Natalia silently nods, leans up, and kisses his nose. The paramedics are unyielding now, and insist on putting Ryan on a gurney. As he lies down, exhausted, Ryan feels his eyes slowly closing from extreme fatigue, but it's okay. He had made it out, and he had got Nat out too. He even saved a couple of lives in the process. And now, finally, he could sleep.

Victor Helms was charged with 20 counts of murder, multiple bombings, and plenty of assaults and robberies. He was sentenced to life in solitary confinement with no parole possible for at least 50 years.

Edmund, Charles, and countless others were killed in the bank, either by gunshot wound or by the explosion from the bomb.

The bank was eventually rebuilt, this time with precautions to prevent future attempts of robberies. But it never had the same business as it did before the bombing. It closed down in July 2011.

Abbey Walker gave birth to a beautiful baby girl at 10:16 p.m. She was 4 lbs. 6 oz. After staying in the Newborn Intensive Care Unit for 2 months before she allowed to go home. Abbey named her Ryen.

Tobi Johnson was placed in foster care after his grandmother was killed in the hostage situation because authorities failed to find his mother and father. Afterward he went to Duke University and studied crime protection devices, like alarms and fingerprint analyzers. He now works at an alarm company in Cincinnati, OH with his wife.

Ryan Wolfe went to the hospital and received treatment for a bruised skull, a broken collarbone, and cuts and bruises. He was released the next day.

Natalia Boa Vista went to the hospital and received treatment for cuts and bruises, a bruised skull, an injured leg, and a broken arm. She was released two days later.

Calleigh and Eric Delko are now married, with a child on the way. Both still work for the Miami-Dade Crime Lab.

Natalia and Ryan went to counseling after the attack and soon went back to work. They began dating two weeks after the hostage situation. As of today Natalia Boa Vista is engaged to Ryan Wolfe, despite office rules. And they are as happy as can be.

Well, that's it. I'm sorry if it is not to you guys' liking, but I think I'm going to keep it this way. Yeah, I think I will. Thanks for reading this one. Personally, I think I like Fiasco better. But we always love our first best, don't we? Not sure when I'll put up a newbie, but you'll know when I do. Until then, stay cool.

-Ilovejohnmayer


End file.
